Yule Ball
by damnedgirl.inblack
Summary: yule ball.. basically about draco malfoy and a girl i suck at summary.. just read. please read and review. thanks.


Tonight is the night that every girl is waiting for. Tonight is the night that the boys is Hogwarts are

secretly dreading. Tonight.. is Hogwarts's Yule Ball.

Morgana Rivers, a Slytherin student and this year's head girl is busy preparing for the ball. She had

already put on her light pink ball gown. Now she is just fixing her long, wavy, black hair. Her soft and beautiful

face had already been made up and looked almost perfect. She looked at the mirror one last time and stepped out of her bedroom.

Sitting uncomfortably and nervously on a chaise lounge is Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair slicked back like as usual. His black and dark green dress robe fixed perfectly. He looked up and smiled at Morgana. Morgana smiled back and looked at him. Draco stood up, took her hand, and kissed it softly.

He loves the way her hand perfectly fits his. He loves the softness of her hand and the smoothness of her skin each time his arm brushes against hers. He loves the way her eyes twinkle when she laughes. He loves the way her lips curl up when she smiles. He loves the way her nose and cheeks turn red when it's hot or cold. He loves how her voice sounds when she speak to him. He loves how she can easily make him feel calm and relaxed. He loves how her wavy black hair bounces up and down when she's running to catch up with a class. In short, he loves her. He loves her so much.

He will never forget the time he saved her from a troll. Morgana was in the dark forest when a village troll came out of nowhere. She screamed and tried to run but her robe got caught by something she could not see. She was screaming then Draco came out. He easily made the troll pass out. "What are you doing out here? It's already dark." Draco said, helping her up. Morgana brushed the dirt off her robe. "I was trying to look for herbs when the troll suddenly came out of nowhere." Morgana explained.

"Don't worry about that troll anymore, it's knocked out already." Draco said. "Right, thanks for saving me." Morgana said, and smiled slightly. "You're welcome. By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy." he said, stretching out his hand. She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Morgana," she said, smiling. "Come on, Morgana, let's go back to the castle."

And that was the start of their friendship. They have been through many things. They were there for each other through ups and downs. From the day they met in first year, Draco began to like her romantically. He never had that feeling with anyone else. A lot of girls are after him but all he wanted was Morgana. But of course, Morgana doesn't have a clue. She knew Draco likes her as a friend. What she doesn't know is Draco likes her more than a friend. He loves her. He loves her so much.

Draco looked deeply in her beautiful brown eyes. "You look wonderful, Morgana." he said, smiling at her lovingly. "Why, thank you. You look wonderful as well." Morgana said. "Shall we?" Draco said, offering his arm. Monique nodded and hold onto his arm.

Draco led the way to the great hall. When they were going down the stairs, everyone was staring at them. Murmurs and whispers could be heard coming from everywhere. Both of them are getting dirty looks from several boys and girls. That is because they are both school heartthrobs. Every boy wants to date Morgana and every girl wanted Draco Malfoy badly.

After a while, the ball had started. Dumbledore did the opening remarks and as usual, the Weird Sisters are playing tonight. Once the slow music started, student began filling up the dance floor to slow dance. "Would you like to dance?" Draco asked Morgana. "I'd love to," Morgana smiled. Draco smiled and took her hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and put his hands on her waist. Morgana smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm glad you agreed to be my date tonight." Draco said, smiling. "That's what friends are for." Morgana smiled back. "But I thought you wanted to be Zabini's date?" Draco said. "I don't want to anymore. He's such an asshole. It was Pansy he wanted, not me. And besides, I am so over him." Morgana said. "What? Why does he like that pug-faced Pansy?" Draco said in disbelief. "I don't know. Oh well, it's not my loss." she said. "That's my girl," Draco said.

Morgana smiled. "Hey, do you want to take a walk?" he asked. "Sure, I'd love to walk outside." she replied. Draco took her hand and led her outside. He led her to the school garden. "Wow, the garden looks amazing." she said, smiling and looking around the place. Draco smiled then went down on his knees and took her hand. "Draco, what are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Morgana Rivers, will you be my girl friend?" he asked. "Seriously?" she said in disbelief. "Yes, seriously." he said. "Yes! I'd love to be your girl friend!" she exclaimed, grinning.

Draco beamed. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "I never thought you'd say yes." he said, kissing her softly on the lips. "Why not?" she asked. "I don't know," he said. "I just couldn't believe you're my girl friend."

Morgana giggled. "Better believe it," she said. Draco smiled and embraced her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Morgana's jaw dropped. No one has ever told her that before. She smiled at him and said, "I love you, too."

It was the happiest day of their life. They never knew they both loved each other since the day they met. It's destiny, everything was meant to happen...

"Good things"

--by the author--

One day a girl and a boy met

They were perfect for each other; they never fret

Soon they became best friends

Then became more than friends

Things always happens for a reason

It knows no season

For good things happen during times we don't expect

Then we'll know it was perfect


End file.
